slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrimordiaThePrimordial/Really Sad Movie Idea
'THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS AND SAD STORY, AND CONTAINS DARK THINGS. IT'S CLEAN, BUT DARK. ISH. ITS JUST REALLY SAD.' So, my idea was this: A boy grows up with good parents and good friends. His parents die when he is around age 7. He gets adopted, but the people who adopt him abuse him and move him to another country, where people bully him. He is bullied and abused his whole life afterwards. He is very imaginative, and creates his own dreamworld in his mind. In this world, he has many adventures and makes many friends. He begins to pretend that real life is just a nightmare and the dreamworld is reality. By the time he's around 25, he beleives it. In the movie, he never says any words, until the end. He cries out, but doesn't talk. The nightmares say twisted words that are distorted just enough that they become meaningless (Not distorted swearing, just random distorted sounds that sound like they could be words). The movie starts with some scenes of him and his parents in a happy, dreamlike quality. It then goes black, and nightmarish scenes of his adoptive parents abusing him and people bullying him begin. The nightmarish scenes are very vague, and people are portrayed as terrifying monsters. After a while, small bits of light start appearing. This is his imagined dreamworld's beginning. The bits of light start getting longer, until they are actual scenes. They tell a story of wonderful experiences and adventures, and of the nightmares stranded in a world of light, with him defeating them, and him making friends. But the nightmares get worse. He is thrown into a swirling dark storm of shadows, representing the insanity of early teens and growing up. But his realm of light keeps saving him. At one point in the movie, there will be a scene of him considering suicide (i told you it was dark, but it's not that bad, you'll see why), in the form of a shadowy monster handing him a dark knife and dissolving, with him looking at the knife, deep in thought; but his dreamworld comes in and saves him. (He doesn't even try to kill himself at all in this movie idea, don't worry) Eventually, the storm lessens a little, and the dreamworld scenes become longer and the nightmare scenes become shorter, and he seems to be aging faster between each nightmare. In his dreamworld, he is always a child, never getting older. At the end, in his dreamworld... He speaks, smiling, saying something along the lines of, "It's finally over. I'm staying here. Forever." Then... It cuts to a scene of him as an older (about 55 at most) man lying in a hospital bed with a heart meter next to him. He's smiling in his coma. The line goes flat, and the beeping turns into a long steady ring. ... ... ... ... ... HEY I TOLD YOU IT WAS SAD! In the end he goes into a coma, and when he says he'll "stay here forever" he means he will stay in his dream forever. When his heart stops, it's because he lost the will to stay in the nightmare, which is how he sees real life. He lost the will to live. AS I SAID, I TOLD YOU IT WAS SAD! Category:Blog posts